clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket
Summary *The Rocket is unlocked from the Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). *It is an area damage spell with a small radius and very high damage. *A Rocket card costs 6 Elixir to cast. *It is a damage dealing spell that launches a large missile from the King's Tower. Strategy *The Rocket is effectively used offensively, to take down Crown Towers with low hitpoints. Therefore, it is a great endgame card, allowing a final push to be made before the timer runs out. *The Rocket can take down an Elixir Collector for an even Elixir trade, and prevent the opponent gaining any possible Elixir advantage. *Considering its small radius, quick troops can easily avoid Rockets. *It can also take out medium health troops such as the Musketeer, Wizard or the Witch. *It is not recommended to use Rocket against swarms of low hitpoint troops. Cheaper alternatives such as Arrows will save on Elixir in that case, as well as having a significantly larger radius. *Use the Rocket to weaken or destroy buildings, such as the Barbarian Hut, to hinder the opponent and also make way for a push. Rocketing the Barbarian Hut also yields an elixir profit. **If not timed properly the Barbarian Hut will still spawn 2 out of 5 waves of Barbarians, but, if timed just right, it will only produce 1 wave of Barbarians. Launch the Rocket when the first Barbarian has traveled 15 tiles, if they plant their hut in the back, a good trick is to launch the Rocket when the first Barbarian crossed the bridge. ***If it is not placed in the back, keep in mind that the Barbarian Hut takes 14 seconds to spawn. Keep track of the time and send the Rocket after 9 to 11 seconds, depending on where it is placed. Memorizing these timings is important if the player consistently faces spawner decks. *It may not be cost effective, but if no alternatives are available, it can be used to take down Balloons very easily. As the Balloon moves slowly, aiming is easy if aimed for its shadow. *The Rocket is difficult to aim and target at moving units, as the spell has a considerable cast time and small damage radius. **This spell has a considerably long "flying time". **Aim the Rocket considerably in front of your target in order to hit it properly. **It is not a wise idea to fire the rocket at fast troops unless you can aim properly. **The player can also use the Lightning spell as an alternative, as it has a bigger range and can hit up to 3 targets, along with doing instant damage. ***The trade off is that Lightning does considerably less damage, and if it is needed to take out a Crown Tower, it will not be as reliable due to it only attacking the three things with the highest health in the area. *A Rocket can deny up to 7 Elixir from an Elixir Collector up to 2 levels higher than it. *Even though the Rocket is one of the best ways to destroy buildings, in most cases it is a negative Elixir trade. Therefore, it is important to know when is a good time to fire a rocket. *If the opponent uses a Rocket, depending on what they hit, it may be a good idea to send an attack down either lane as long as it is not too expensive, due to the fact that they will have to replenish up from four Elixir, unless they have Collectors down. *If your opponent places a Sparky in the back, wait about 1 second. Then you can, if aimed properly, damage the arena tower a lot and (depending on the Rocket and Sparky level) either take out the Sparky or damage it a lot for a neutral elixir trade but a positive battle trade. (You must have at least a level 7 Rocket to take out a level 1 Sparky.) If say, you're facing a Level 1 Sparky with a Level 5 Rocket, Zap will not be able to finish the job. You must use a different spell such as Arrows or The Log. *This can be used as an alternative to the powerful Fireball+Zap combo, as that combo can only kill 6 troops of equal level that Fireball couldn't normally kill (Ice Wizard, Witch, Barbarians, Musketeer, Wizard, Three Musketeers, Mega Minion) while the Rocket can kill 11 other cards of equal level (Goblin Hut, Sparky, Dark Prince, Baby Dragon, Mini P.E.K.K.A., Furnace, Elixir Collector, Miner, Tesla, Lumberjack, Cannon) plus the 7 just mentioned. Additionally, it will take 1 less deck slot. **Bear in mind that it is much harder to aim the Rocket due to its slow travel speed and narrower radius. History *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Rocket's Crown Tower damage by 20%. Trivia *It is tied for the most expensive spell with the Lightning, not including the Mirror which doesn't have a defined Elixir cost. *The Rocket has a picture of a skull on its chassis. *Its hull looks similar to the barrel of the Goblin Barrel. *It is currently one of only two Rare spells, the other being the Fireball. *It is the narrowest damage spell in the game. Having a radius of 2 tiles. fr:Roquettede:Raketeru:Ракетаit:Razzo Spell Category:Rare Cards Category:Barbarian Bowl Cards